


the faint of heart will fall apart

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Ghost Sex, Ghost Sirius Black, I'm Sorry, Nipple Play, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She doesn't know why he comes to her.  She has the beginnings of a reason, no more than that.But he does.  And it's every year. For one night only.Day 5 of my Halloween Prompts: Claws





	the faint of heart will fall apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Wicked Ones' by Dorothy.
> 
> I'm so sorry, you guys... I made sads. 
> 
> But there's also smuts, so I hope you'll forgive me. 
> 
> Day 5 of my Halloween Prompts
> 
> October 5: Claws

Hermione couldn’t sleep.  

How could she, when she was waiting?  

Waiting for the telltale sound that he was here.  

She didn’t know why it was her.  After all these year, why it was her that he chose to visit.  If he perhaps knew she needed it the most.  Or even if  _ that _ was even true.  For Merlin’s sake, Harry might want to hear from his own godfather.  

But he never went to Harry’s.  He never went to Ron’s. 

Sirius came to  _ her _ .  

It had been going on ten years now.  Ten years since that fateful night in June.  She was well into her twenties now.  

Twenty-six on her next birthday.  

She felt that familiar combination of fear and arousal bury itself deep in her belly.  Fear because what if he didn’t come this year?  What if last year was really the  _ last year _ ?  

Arousal because she knew deep down that he would.  

And judging by the sequence things usually took, so would she. 

The clock on the wall struck ten.  She closed her eyes and let her fingers grip the edge of her mattress as each chime sounded.  

True to form, after the last, she heard it.  

The claws scratching at her back door.  

Hermione rose and walked slowly to the door.  Afraid if she ran too quickly, he wouldn’t be there.  

She unlocked all the locks and opened the door wide.  

The black dog outside regarded her and then shifted into the more familiar form.  The one that hadn’t changed a single bit since the last time she’d seen him.  

“Sirius…” she whispered.  

“Hello there, love… you’re looking well…”  He smiled and she reached for him.  

His hands were filthy, covered in mud.  It had rained recently and her front lawn was nothing but a muddy mess.  

She could feel the wetness where he grasped at her, his hands spanning either side of her rib cage as she backed into her kitchen.  She knew the mud would stain her nightgown, but she couldn’t be moved to care.  

“You’re here…” she murmured.  

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world…” he replied, half of it getting swallowed when she kissed him.  Open-mouthed.  Desperate.  

She tore at his shirt, hearing the buttons pinging off the counter and her refrigerator.  

He growled.  Deep in his chest.  Guttural and tearing her to shreds.  

There would be time for talk later.  Some, at least.  She only had him until sunrise.  She wasn’t going to waste time.  

“My hands are filthy, ‘Mione…”  

“So wash up…” she kissed him hungrily.  “And be quick about it…”  

He did, and she leaned against the doorframe, unwilling to let him out of her sight for even a moment.  

He was drying them on her flowered dishcloth when his gaze caught hers again.  

The dishcloth ended up on the floor, as did his shirt.  He stalked towards her and she met him halfway, allowing him to hoist her up on his front.  

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her back towards her bedroom, likely tracking mud all through her house but again, she couldn’t be moved to care.  

He set her gently on the bed and she reached for the buckle on his belt, the button on his trousers.  

He ran his now clean fingers through her hair.  She’d left it down. Sirius liked to run his fingers through it, even if they got snagged in her curls, it didn’t matter.  

She got his trousers open and he straightened, bending to untie his boots, to kick those across the room as he climbed up onto the bed with her.  

His lips were at her throat now, sucking and nibbling and making her giggle, which only served to spur him on more.  

Hermione got his trousers down over his hips.  And as per usual.  No pants.  

She always had the same thought.   _ Don’t things… chafe?   _ But no.  They didn’t.  She knew why, but thinking about it made a lump rise in her throat and she wasn’t going to cry.  Not right now.  

The trousers ended up in a bunched up mess at the bottom of the bed and she hooked her leg around his hips, using her momentum to roll him onto his back.  

Grinning up at her, he ran his hands up her thighs as she straddled him.  “I’ve bloody well ruined this, haven’t I?” he asked, playing with the lace trim on her nightgown.  

She looked down, laughing at the muddy handprints.  “It looks that way…” She bit her bottom lip and exhaled in a moan when he reached up to rip it straight down the front. 

The tattered remains of it were cast aside and he ran his hands up her belly, cupping her breasts before moving around to drag his fingertips down her back.  His fingernails scratched slightly, and she remembered the clawing sound he made at the door when he arrived.  The two sensations were melded in her mind and she groaned, arching her back as fingertips made their way down her spine.  

He plucked at the waistband of her knickers, arching an eyebrow as she rose off him, allowing him to tug them down over her hips and thighs.  She rose more, sliding them off completely before she sank back down across his hips.  

He bucked up to meet her, the hot, smooth, length of him was nearly too much against her aching core.  

“You’re so warm…” he murmured, his hands returning to her breasts, where he pinched both her nipples, making her cry out.  “So warm…”  

Reaching down between her legs, she took him in hand, lining him up against her entrance.  He growled once more as she sank down onto his cock.  

“Hermione…”  His eyes fluttered closed as she held herself there.  

“Sirius…” she exhaled, squeezing around him as she rose up.  

His thumbs flicked against stiff nipples, the sensation almost painful, but too pleasurable to be anything but wanted.  

The headboard banged back against the wall.  Her eyes fell closed and she gave herself over to the slow, canting rhythm she’d set, hearing his moans and taking them as encouragement.  

His hands grasped at her hips suddenly, holding her tightly as he altered his position.  Instead of lying on the bed, he was suddenly kneeling between her legs, pumping his hips at such a pace that it took her breath away.  

One hand drifted down, his thumb pressing lightly at the apex of her thighs.  Not enough to do much more than tease her.  

Hermione cried out, planting her feet on the bed so she could better meet his thrusts, feeling the sticky tendrils of her release teasing in her periphery just as he yelled out his.  

Panting, he pulled out of her, hooking her knees over his shoulders as he latched his lips around her clit.  

Flicking his tongue rapidly, he had her tumbling over the edge in a matter of seconds.  Her cries of pleasure echoed in her otherwise empty house.  

He rose up, balancing over her, his lips glistening with  _ her _ and he grinned.  “Alright, love?”  

Smiling weakly, she nodded.  “More than.  Thank you.”  

“I should be thanking you…” he countered, crawling up to lay beside her.  “You feel so…”  He rolled over onto his back.  “Warm.  And alive.  And perfect…thank  _ you _ , ‘Mione…” 

She curled up against his side, waiting for the inevitable.  She couldn’t start this conversation.  He’d have to.  

“What have you been up to this year, darling?”  

“A few rather… interesting curse breaking cases…” she began, proceeding to regale him with tales of her vastly interesting career as a curse breaker for Gringott’s bank.  

“That sounds… like a roaring good time…” he admitted.  “And what about the twenty-sixth?  Of last January?”  

“I stayed home.”  

“Obviously… and?”  

“And a vault collapsed in on itself.  No one was hurt… but it was something I’d been looking into…”  

He nodded once. “Aye…” He kissed the tip of her nose.  “I’m glad you stayed home.”  

“What day is it this year?”  

“August nineteenth… about two months from now… don’t go to work that day.”  

“I won’t,” she promised.  

“And February twenty-third of the year upcoming.”  

“Then too?”

He nodded.  “GO to work on that day, Hermione.”  

“On the twenty-third?  What’s happening then?”  

He smiled sadly at her.  “You know I can’t tell you that.”  

“But go to work on the twenty-third?”  

“Yes.  As usual.  Even if you are sick. Go to work that day.”  

“I will.”  

“There’s a good love…” he tucked his head down against her chest, pressing a kiss to the swell of her breast.  “Have to keep you safe, don’t we?”  

“Is that why you come back?  Why you visit me?” she asked.  She always asked.  He never told.  

He leaned over and ran his tongue over her nipple, sending a shiver down her body.  “Let’s see how riled I can get you…”  

He knew just how riled she could get.  It was just his way of avoiding the question she’d asked.  

But what he was doing felt  _ so _ good...

* * *

 

Sirius kissed her lips in the kitchen, looking around and surveying the damage they’d caused.  “Sorry about the mess…” he said sheepishly.  

“No you aren’t…” she replied, grinning.  

“I am sorry I won’t be around to help you tidy up…”  

She shrugged.  “It’s something to do.”  

He kissed her lips once more.  “Look out for Harry today, will you?  I’d imagine this day is hard for him…”  

She nodded.  “It is…”  

He smiled, a thin-lipped forced thing.  “Until next time, Hermione.”  

She nodded. “Until next time.”  

He left the way he’d come, albeit with his shirt missing a few buttons and therefore hanging open to his navel.  But none of that mattered once he’d shifted into a dog once more.  

Hermione watched him run to the edge of her property and begin to fade as he ran down the street.  

She watched until she couldn’t anymore, sighing heavily as she surveyed the claw marks on her door. 

They’d still be there after a nap.

Feeling a bit guilty for wanting to have a lie-in, but knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to show up at Harry’s having not slept, she turned back inside.  

Today was always a hard day.  A draining day.  A nap wouldn't be remiss. 

The anniversary of Sirius’ death was always a hard one.  

She pulled the door shut behind her, locking it and walking through her empty kitchen.  

There were tears behind her eyelids as she laid down to sleep amidst her rumpled bedding, but she was far too exhausted to shed them yet.     

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love... maybe show me some love? <3 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your kind of thing. ;)


End file.
